The general concept of employing a base catalyst to improve the combustibility of hydrocarbon fuels in internal combustion engines is known. Broquet used a tin based catalyst in airplane fuel tanks or fuel lines in the 1940s to enable British aircraft to operate on the low-octane and wax forming fuel supplied by Russia for English fighter planes sold to Russia. The general concept of using tin as a catalyst was improved upon and marketed as the Broquet Fuel Catalyst by Advanced Power Systems of the United States. The Advanced Power Systems catalyst is a tin alloy and is specifically directed to reducing hydrocarbon emissions in trucks and buses. Power Plus of South Hampton, England markets a fuel catalyst including tin and other alloys to increase engine efficiency. A similar device has been marketed by Power Makers Ltd., also of England. A base metal catalyst is also enclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,723 which issued to the inventor.
However, notwithstanding the above, no attempt has been made developing a method for exposing hydrocarbon fuels to a modern base metal catalyst after refining and prior to combustion by the retail consumer. Because the treatment of the hydrocarbon fuel with a base metal catalyst slowly diminishes with time, the treatment can take place at any time after the fuel has been refined and before it is combusted.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a method of treating liquid hydrocarbons at the following points prior to combustion: at the refinery processing outlet, prior to the immediate discharge into the holding tanks or prior to distribution; in the holding tanks; in the distribution fuel line from the holding tanks to the transport vehicle, truck, tank-car or barge; from the transport vehicle to the local distributor's tank; from the local distribution tank to the retailer's tank; from the retailer's tank to the island or gas station retail pumps; from the island or gas station retail pumps to the purchasing vehicle's tank. Further, there is a long-felt need to provide a base metal catalyst treatment of liquid hydrocarbon fuels used in airplanes at equivalent points along the distribution line for aviation fuel. There is also a need for base metal catalyst treatment of hydrocarbon fuel within service cars, boats, motorhomes, trucks, airplanes, jets and reciprocating power engines, both gasoline and diesel. Finally, there is a need for a base metal catalyst treatment of liquid hydrocarbon fuels in power generating plants, fuel-fired boilers, dryers, refiners, turbines, industrial engines and marine engines.
The present invention provides a method of exposing liquid hydrocarbon fuel to a base metal alloy catalyst after refinement of the liquid hydrocarbon fuel and prior to combustion. Thus, the present invention provides a method of exposing liquid hydrocarbon fuel to a base metal alloy catalyst at the refinery processing outlet, in the holding tanks, in the distribution fuel lines, in the transport vehicles (i.e. trucks, tank-cars, barges), in the local distributor's tank, in the retailer's tank, at the retail pump or dispensing units, within the consumer's vehicle (i.e. cars, trucks, planes, industrial equipment) or at any time prior to the combustion of the liquid hydrocarbon fuel within a power generation plant, a fuel-fired boiler, a dryer, refiners, turbines, industrial engines and marine engines. The method employed to catalyze the liquid hydrocarbon fuel of the present invention can be carried out at ambient temperatures and at temperatures as low as -60.degree. F. and temperatures as high as the boiling point of the liquid hydrocarbon fuel. No special handling is required after treatment of the liquid hydrocarbon with the base metal alloy catalyst.
The present invention utilizes a solid base metal alloy catalyst [that operates in the presence of iron, copper or silver or alloys thereof]. The shape of the catalyst [is relatively unimportant] may take on many forms in accomplishing its purpose. Shapes including small donuts, washers, spheres, . . . partial spheres, rods, cylinders (both hollow and solid) and grids have been known to perform successfully.
The composition of the catalyst includes tin, antimony, lead, mercury and thallium. The preferred composition of the catalyst is as follows in weight percent:
______________________________________ Tin 60-65.40 Antimony 18-20 Lead 4.5-5.5 Mercury 12-14 ______________________________________
The presence of thallium in the catalyst is preferred because it improves the efficiency and storage quality of the treated fuel. The elements of iron or copper or silver should be in the chemical proximity of the catalyst but are not considered to be components of the catalyst.
The catalyst of the present invention [operates at atmospheric pressures at temperatures ranging from at least 140.degree. F. to at least -50.degree. F. The operating temperature should be less than the atmospheric boiling temperature of the fuel.] has a minimum operating temperature of -50.degree. F. and a maximum operating temperature of 140.degree. F. The amount of catalyst required depends upon the delivery system as well as the shape of the formed catalyst. If a half-sphere catalyst is placed in the fuel storage tank, about 20 grams of catalyst will be required per 7.5 kilowatt output of the engine. No weight loss of the catalyst has been detected after 5,000 hours of operation.
It is believed that the catalyst activates the hydrocarbon fuel by altering the distribution of electrical charge across the molecular structure of the fuel molecules prior to combustion. Long chain hydrocarbons are broken up into more effective combustion elements. Spectroanalysis shows no apparent chemical change in the composition of the treated fuel. The result is a reduction in the combustion flame propagation time or the time it takes for the ignited fuel to extend from the spark plug to the piston. When the catalyst of the present invention is utilized, the spark may be retarded about 4.degree. in modern internal combustion engines without any loss of power. Because the engine's spark setting can be retarded 4.degree., the generation of NO.sub.x as an exhaust gas product will be reduced. Further, use of the catalyst of the present invention will result in increased horsepower because of more energy generated during the combustion process and improved combustion efficiency. Because the hydrocarbon fuel will be more completely burned, the emission of hydrocarbon gases, CO as well as NO.sub.x and unburned hydrocarbons will be reduced. This result is verifiable with exhaust gas analyzers. Further, carbon deposits within the engine will also be reduced as the deleterious deposits are gradually consumed by the more complete oxidation process within the confines of the combustion chamber. In diesel engines, exhaust soot or fine carbon particulates are greatly reduced.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a method of treating liquid hydrocarbon fuels with a base metal alloy catalyst resulting in more complete fuel combustion and higher engine horsepower output.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a method of treating hydrocarbon fuels with a base metal alloy catalyst so that the flame combustion propagation time will be reduced and the spark advance will be retarded without loss of engine power. Another object of the present invention is to reduce NO.sub.x exhaust discharge caused by the combustion of liquid hydrocarbon fuels.
Still another related object of the present invention is to provide a method of treating hydrocarbon fuels with a base metal alloy catalyst which results in a reduction of detrimental exhaust emissions including NO.sub.x, CO and hydrocarbon gases.
It is also an object of the present invention to reduce carbon deposits within the combustion chamber as well as wax-like precipitates that can cause fuel blockage in the engine during cold operating conditions.
Yet, other objects of the present invention include increased valve life and increased engine life.
Still further objects of the present invention include an apparent increase in the octane rating of the catalyst-treated fuel.
Another benefit is the reduced oxidation and deterioration of the fuel during prolonged periods of storing the fuel in the fuel tank reducing fuel varnish and the attack on gaskets and seals in storage tanks, carburetors, and fuel injectors.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description.